A Bond Between a Monster
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Rebecca Graham is interning with her aunt Dr. Vivienne Graham at the ruined Janjira nuclear power plant. When she talks to Ford Brody about him and his father trespassing in the quarantine zone, she embarks on an unforgettable adventure between two MUTOs and the alpha predator Godzilla.
1. What Have We Done?

**Again I know I know. Finish at least two stories to make a new one, but I can't help it if the ideas come to my mind! At least I still have my creative mind to keep creating my stories so that's good right! At least I'm not abandoning my stories there just on hold until I can finally go through them and fix some problems. **

**So I have an obsession with Godzilla because I lived in Japan for three years and it grows on you when you live in a foreign country. I was very glad that the new version came out and they stuck with the original form of Godzilla, though they did make him a little bit bigger in the legs and hips, but that's okay with me. So I've had this creative idea for a long time and I wanted to write it out to see how it will go so I'm posting chapter one and I hope you guys like it. It does have to deal with supernatural powers, spiritual connections and stuff like that. I'm used to that kind of stuff since I lived off it for most of my life and I'm taking a big step because I'm using the new story line of Godzilla from 2014 to make this story happen. So I've been watching the movie like non-stop so I can get the story line plots right, the lines and characters and all that fun stuff. **

**This is just a test drive, I'll write out chapter two just in case, but if this story doesn't go well and people don't like it. I'll put it on hold or discontinue it immediately. I do care about what my readers are reading and what there opinions are, so don't think I'm just springing this on you guys, I'm really not, but I just want you guys to read something different is all and I hope you guys understand. **

**And I know that this is a long author's note, but I needed to say something before I lose my readers and the support for my stories. It's been bothering me when I was taking a break last month and since it's a new year why not start something fresh. I already saw some reviews for Tales of a Guardian and letting you guys know chapter two is in the works so don't worry. I'm hoping to have chapter two up next week on Friday night. It might not take me that long, but just in case. **

**Chapter two of Tales of a Guardian will be posted next week Friday night. **

**I will right chapter two of this story the following week same day, same night. **

**I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters! I own my own character Rebecca Graham! **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**See ya later you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 1: What Have We Done?

Rebecca Graham never thought she would spend her internship with her aunt at a high facility in an abandon town called Janjira, Japan. Yeah, she was getting credits for it, but she didn't thought she would be traveling. She didn't have the clothes or the money for traveling, but luckily her aunt Dr. Vivienne Graham would be paying for everything. At least, that what Rebecca thought. Turns out that her aunt has been working for a secret government society called Monarch.

At first, she didn't know what Monarch stands for, but then she found out that they are studying and researching for UN-explain and unidentified organisms. Rebecca thought it would be kind of interesting, but little did she know, her whole world will be turned upside down. Right now, she's and the Monarch Scientists are here at the ruined Janjira nuclear power plant that was destroyed fifteen years ago. They're studying the spore more like a cocoon of something big like a bug or something.

However, Rebecca wasn't allowed on the bridge with the other scientists, she has to work her way up which means dealing with trespassers along with her aunt with security. They have just recently picked up two men from the quarantine zone. They brought in one of them which is an older man that looked like he was in his forties, wearing a dark green jump suit, tape wrapped around his wrists of his suit and wearing black boots. His dirty blonde hair was all rugged and his blue eyes were all wide and suspiciously looking around. As he walked by Rebecca and her aunt, she shook her head and sighed.

"Looks like he's seen a ghost or something." Her aunt nodded and looked at one of the security guards who is holding his bag. "Is this his bag?" The guard nodded and handed it to her aunt. We both walked towards the table in front of the observation window. She dumped all the contacts out and we both started to rummage through it. One of our security guards went in and started asking questions to the man. As Rebecca and her aunt started going through the man's things, all she could find was car keys, a picture which could be the man's family and papers which seems familiar. "Aunt Vivienne," She looked over at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it?" Rebecca handed her the papers and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Does this look familiar to you?" She reached for the papers and put on her glasses. Her eyes slightly widened in realization. She looked at one of the guards as she took off her glasses.

"Tell Dr. Serizawa he needs to come down here immediately." The guard nodded, but Rebecca stopped him.

"Sir, do you know what else this man said?" The guard shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he used to work here. We arrested his man and his son." Rebecca nodded and looked at her aunt.

"I'll talk to the son while you guys watch him." Her aunt nodded and I walked over to the guard. "Take me to his son." The guard nodded, looked behind him and motioned two other guards.

"They will take you to the man's son." Rebecca nodded and followed the two guards outside. She untied her red flannel shirt and put in on since its a little cold outside. She shivered as the cold breeze hit her sand tan skin and started rubbing her arms for warmth and her legs started getting cold. She was even wearing jeans and boots and it still didn't keep her warm. The guards led her to a police truck; I glanced at one of the guards who walked towards the driver's side talking to the driver. The second one opened the back door and she nodded at him as a thanks. She climbed up into the back and sat down.

The guard closed the door and Rebecca looked at the man sitting in front of her. He's young, handsome probably around the same age as her, he has baby blue eyes, his brown hair was short like it's growing from a buzz cut or something, his features were hard and frustrated, he's wearing the same dark green jump suit, gloves, the end of the sleeves near his wrists were tied with duck tape as well and wearing black boots as well. Rebecca sighs as she leans back against the back wall of the truck with her arms cross across her chest and crosses her legs as the man in front of her keeps staring at her hard.

"Care to explain why you and you're father were trespassing in the quarantine zone?" The man sighed and shook his head.

"He wanted to get his disks."

"What disks?"

"The disks that explains his theory."

"What theory?" The man scowled and glared at Rebecca. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Do you know what's on the disks?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." Rebecca breathed in through her nose and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're father used to work here?" He nodded and looked away from her. Rebecca's eyebrows knitted together at his touchiness of the subject. "Look, my supervisors are interviewing you're father right now and it's going to be awhile longer and I need to get out of there for a little bit. So we can either engage in small talk or we can sit quietly and not talk at all. You're choice." She waited for about five minutes until she had enough of the silence and was about to open the back door of the truck until the man's voice stopped her.

"He wants answers." She glanced at the man and sighs.

"What answers?"

"The meltdown, why it happened and all that stuff. He's on the crusade for the truth and won't stop at nothing until he finds it." The man sighed and ran his hand through his short hair and rubbed his eyes. "He wants to know what caused the meltdown to the power plant and what killed my mom." My heart stopped a few beats and let out a shaky breath. His mother died here. As Rebecca was about to say something, the lights outside started flickering and caught her attention. She and the man looked out the small window and saw workers running around and yelling something in Japanese. She glanced at the man who glanced at her and looked back at the window.

"All personal! Clear the first perimeter immediately!"

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and opened the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" She quickly looked back with her hand on the edge of the door.

"I'll be right back!" She closed the door as she turned around; she saw a flash of white electric streams coming out of the towers killing the creature that they were once studying. Then realization hit her. 'Oh shit! It's gonna hatch!' She thought to herself, but instead of hatching they were killing it. She could see some what of it, but since they are on leveled ground and the egg is in the crater that they dug up, she could only she a little bit of the egg. Rebecca saw the tip of the ruined egg fall apart; she could hear a faint heartbeat until it became silent in the dead of night.

Silence filled the night skies as no one dared to move or talk, she glanced over at the guard who wasn't far from her and nodded. They both slowly started to walk to the edge of the crater. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she heard a pair of footsteps climbing the stairs. She then heard a click like a flashlight and saw a source of light in the midst air. She stopped in her footsteps as did the guard as they continued to listen in silence. Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced behind her at the truck. She could see the man's face through the truck's window and held her hand up telling him to wait. What happened next was unbelievable to her.

An animal shriek filled the air and half of the egg came apart. Rebecca let out a yelp of surprise and started to back up from the crater. The guard did the same thing and he looked at Rebecca. All of a sudden, an EMP attack fired every circuit. She looked around and saw everything go out. She looked at the guard and yelled towards him. "What the hell was that!?" Before he could answer the lights started to come back on from the backup generators, the lights shined on a monster that came to life. Rebecca fully sprints towards the truck to get the man out. She heard the towers collapsing as she reached for the truck, she threw open the door and jumped in. Before she could say anything, the man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest as the collapsing tower hits the truck making it roll. They guy let out a grunt and Rebecca let out a scream. The truck doors where knocked off its hinges while we rolled and the guy landed on top of Rebecca with his hand on the back of her head and his arm around his waist. They both looked at each other with Rebecca gripping his dark green jump suit.

"You okay!?" She nodded, but she could feel tears streaming down her face. They both looked towards the frantic screams from the collapsing tower and saw a man trapped. The tower was being pulled by its wires in the crater as the man bangs on the window screaming. The man helped Rebecca up to her feet and finally let's grip loose on the man's jump suit. They both walked away from the wrecked truck as they watched the tower fall into the crater, but the wires from the tower was caught on some fallen debris. Rebecca's eyes widened as she saw a man from the observation room on a bridge. She opened her mouth to say something until the bridge collapsed and heard the man scream as he fell with the bridge. "DAD!" Rebecca covered her mouth with both hands as more tears stream down her face. The man started to run forward until we both heard something behind us.

They both glanced behind them and saw huge legs on the edge of the carter. The monster pulled the rest of his body up and its red beating eyes glaring at its surroundings. The monster let out an animal shriek; Rebecca's hands fell from her mouth to her side and started to back up until her back hit the man's chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist keeping her close to him away from the monster that's coming towards them. The monster let out his shriek and started walking as it steps on workers running away. They both stumbled in the wrecked truck as Rebecca let out a yelp. "Put this on!" The man handed her a gas mask and she immediately put it on and secured it. The man did the same thing and they both watched the monster with wide eyes of fear. The monster then spread its wings and flapped them trying to go airborne. Rebecca's eyes went wide as she saw the monster that they were studying spread its wings and roared his call. Everything happened so fast for both Rebecca and the nameless man as they both watch the monster fly away. Before Rebecca passed out of shock she whispered something that only the man could hear. "What have we done?" as darkness enfolds her into a deep sleep.


	2. The Aftermath

**Hello you audio monkeys! I'm so sorry it took my so long to update this chapter! I had to go back to the movie and the book to make sure I wasn't missing anything and I also a little bit of writers block. I had to like delete a paragraph, write a new one, edit the spelling, delete another paragraph again, write a new one, make sure I'm putting enough characteristics in the characters in both Rebecca and Ford. Also I was sick too, so that also put me on bed rest so I couldn't really write much. So I'm really sorry!**

**I won't make you guys wait. So here is chapter 2!**

**I do not own Godzilla! I wish but I don't. I own Rebecca Graham!**

**Have a nice night you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice! **

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"Hey!" Rebecca heard someone calling to her, but she doesn't know who. "Hey wake up!" The voice sounds muffled to her ears, all she could see was darkness. "Come on, wake up!" Gusts of wind whooshed in her ears, she felt a slight pain in the back of her head and she felt someone shaking her shoulders. "You need to wake up! Come on wake up!" Her eyes started to flutter open; she let out a soft groan and forced her eyes to open. "Wake up!" Rebecca's eyes snapped opened, she quickly sat up and gasped for air. She coughed for air for her lungs, her vision was blurry, and she has a massive headache that feels like her head is splitting into two. She snaps her eyes open once again and furiously looks around her surroundings, but a voice caught her attention. "Hey!" She jumps at the familiar voice and looks at the man in front of her. His face was free from the gas mask, his blue eyes piercing through her brown hazel eyes. "You okay?" Rebecca was heavily panting as she looks at her surroundings.

It was a mess. Dead bodies sprawled all over the ground, people were running around looking for survivors, the dead are being placed in body bags in a row, medical teams are patching up the wounded and the others are cleaning crew. Fresh batch of tears stream down her cheeks as her mind wonders to her aunt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the sudden contact. She looks at the man in front of her as she starts to tremble in fear. "I, I, need to go find my aunt." Rebecca glances around and starts to get up onto her feet. "I, I need to go find her." The man helps her up and senses her fear. She stumbles against the debris and loses her footing. The man caught her by gripping her forearms as Rebecca grips his strong biceps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a second-" She shakes her head frantically as she weakly pushes him away.

"I, I need to go find her." Her voice was shaky as she starts to cry hysterically. The man grips on her forearms to keep her steady on her feet. He noticed her legs started to shake and heavy tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Wait for a second, you need to calm down." The man tries to reason with the girl, but she keeps shaking her head and screams in his face.

"I need to go find her!" The man lightly shakes her and yells.

"Hey!" She lets out a loud sob of fear and closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see the horrible scenes surrounding her. Rebecca feels the man pulling her towards him into a bear hug. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she wraps her arms around his upper chest under the man's arm pits and her hands grip the back of his shoulders. She buries her face in the man's shoulder and lets out another loud sob. Rebecca tries to grip of the reality in front of her, but she couldn't. She doesn't want to believe it. Though, the evidence is right in front of her. They created a monster. Monarch created a monster. She feels the man rest his chin on her thin shoulder and tries to calm her down. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." Her whole body trembles as she cries and takes a deep breath. Her hair covers her tear streak face as the man gently strokes the back of her head to calm her down.

"It's all our fault." She feels the man shakes his head against her shoulder. She hears him muttering against her shoulder, but she nods her head against his shoulder. "It's our fault." Rebecca continues to ramble on and telling him that it's her fault, but he denies it.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Rebecca continues to heavily sob and telling him it's her fault. She feels the man full away, but he cupped her face in his hands. She nods her head and tries to pull away, but he lightly grips her face as she frantically blames herself. "Listen to me!" She stopped and stared at the man with wide eyes and his piercing blue eyes stare into hers. The man pressed his lips in a tight thin line, closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Rebecca is still trembling under his touch, she felt her cheeks heat up and feels butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His warm breath tickles her flushed skin and couldn't stop thinking how close their faces are. He leans his forehead gently against her, but didn't break eye contact with him even if his eyes are closed. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Its there's. It's their fault not yours." Rebecca closed her eyes, bit the bottom of her lip and nodded against the man's forehead. He sighed as he wipes the remaining tears off Rebecca's cheeks with the pad of his thumb. She couldn't help, but blush at the sweet gesture. She didn't know what to say, all she could was grip his shoulders tightly. He moved closer to her chests touch each other and his breath lightly touch her skin. "You didn't know, okay?" She slowly nodded against his forehead and let out a shaky breath. "You didn't know. Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure this out together, okay?" Rebecca nodded and he sighed. She opens her brown hazel eyes to look into his baby blue eyes.

"I never got your name." She whispered to him. He nodded and she saw the corners twitch upwards and sighed.

"Ford. Ford Brody." Rebecca nodded and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Rebecca Graham." She felt Ford pull away so he could see her face, his hands still cupped her face and he continues to rub his thumbs on her cheekbones to keep her calm.

"Okay Rebecca, what's your aunt's name?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and released a shaky breath.

"Dr. Vivienne Graham." He nodded and loudly gulped.

"I'll help you look for your aunt, but I need to find my dad first and I need your help." Rebecca nodded.

"I'll help you." She whispered to Ford who sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's go." He removed his hands from her face; she instantly feels the cold wind instantly hit her skin that made her shiver and the heat faded away from her body. Rebecca looks around once again at the mess the monster made. She couldn't stop hearing the screams of the workers out of her head. She tightly closed her eyes and takes a steady breath before following Ford. She then felt a warm hand grasp hers and his fingers tightened with hers. Her eyes snapped opened at the sudden touch and shift her gaze towards Ford. He gives her s small smile and lightly squeezes her hand. She gives him a small sad smile and squeezes his hand too. He then lightly tucked on her hand, they both started walking out of the wrecked truck and started to walk around the debris. Rebecca's mind wondered off and starts questioning about Monarch.

'Why didn't they kill it when they were done studying it?' She thought to herself. 'Why didn't they kill it when they had the chance? The warning signs were there. Why didn't they see this coming? Were they prepared for something like this?' A million questions with no answers to give, it's starting to give Rebecca a headache. She tries to ignore her head throbbing in pain and shakes it off, but the pain is getting stronger. It became more of a migraine instead of a headache. Rebecca pushed the pain away and continued to help Ford look for his father. They walk around for ten minutes, every few seconds she would feel Ford's thumb rubbing small circles on top of her hand. She saw him glance at her and gave her a small smile of encouragement. She returned one as well and they both kept on moving.

We made it over to the paramedics, we both see a lot of people in body bags in a row, Rebecca frantically looks around to find her aunt, but so far she found nothing. She felt Ford's hand lightly squeeze hers, she slightly bows her head and fresh new tears trickle down her cheeks. She glances at Ford; his face expression is grim, but filled with sorrow. Before she could say anything, she saw Ford's eyes widened in shock. She followed his gaze and saw two paramedics moving towards the ambulance with a man strapped to the gurney. Her eyes widened at the familiar dark green jump suit. She felt Ford's hand let go of hers as he carefully made his way towards the medics. She followed him and as she approached them, Ford is right by father's side and holding his hand and telling him it was going to be okay. As she got closer to them, she gasped at the sight. Ford's father was in some sort of neck and head brace to keep him still because of his injuries. Rebecca looks at Ford; his expression is full of shock and joy knowing his father is still alive. Injured yes, but alive. She put a comforting hand on Ford's shoulder and lightly squeezes his shoulder.

"Is he going to okay?" Ford glanced at Rebecca and gave a light shrug of his shoulders. Before he could say words, someone else has spoken.

"Are you Rebecca Graham?" Rebecca and Ford turned around to see a man wearing Navy blues. She nodded and the man looked at Ford. She feels a little bit uneasy and Ford sensed her unease.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"I need you to come with me." She stiffened up by the man and glanced at Ford.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Russell Hampton, commander of the U.S.S. Saratoga. Dr. Serizawa has told me that you are part of Monarch." Rebecca raised her eyebrows, but nodded. She glanced at Ford and he glanced at her before they both looked at Captain Hampton. They both have no idea what they are about to embark. "I'm gonna need you to come with me."


	3. Unbalanced

**Hello you audio monkeys! I am so sorry for the late update on this chapter! I've been going over the movie and the book (Yes I have the book as well and it's amazing like the movie) to get some of the scenes right and add in my characters thoughts and saying about the whole situation. So I'm very sorry for the late update and I will stop talking so you guys can read what's happening with Rebecca Graham and Ford Brody. **

**I do not own Godzilla! They are owned by Toho CO.,LTD! I own Rebecca Graham and only her! **

**Enjoy you audio monkeys! **

**If you have any suggestions or ideas about Rebecca supernatural powers from Godzilla, let me know in the comments and the reviews! Haha, ya nice!**

Chapter 3: Unbalanced

Ford Brody is sitting next to his father's body as it was being put into a body bag. Once they boarded the U.S.S. Saratoga, the medics did everything they could, but it wasn't enough. Now Ford is watching one of the medics zip up the body bag where his father was placed in. Silent tears run down his face as he stares at his father's dead body. His expression shows grim and guilt. He should've listened. He should've listened to his crazy theory. He was right. Joe Brody was right. He was right all along. Ford now regrets for not listening.

How does he tell Elle? How does he tell his wife about Joe? How is he going to explain to his son Sam? Ford closed his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. He knows he doesn't have the answers, but he will try to explain as clear as possible. His mind wondered to Rebecca Graham. She's got to be at least his and Elle's age. Her aunt is one of the scientists involved with Monarch, but the question is why did she want to be involved with a group that studies unknown species. He wonders why she isn't back at home. Ford sighs and ran his hand over his face. He feels bad for leading Rebecca on like the way he did at the nuclear plant. A knock at the door broke his thoughts and someone clearing their throat.

"Lieutenant Brody." Ford glanced behind him and saw a young man wearing blues is standing at the door. "Dr. Serizawa would like to see you." Ford nodded and got up from his seat. He glanced at his father's body bag one more time and silently said goodbye. Ford then proceeded to follow the young petty officer to the room where Dr. Serizawa and what's left of his team are staying. The petty officer opened the door to reveal Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, Rebecca Graham and three other scientists in the room. Dr. Serizawa looked up from his work as did Dr. Graham and both walked up to him.

"My condolences." Said Dr. Serizawa with a slight bow of his head.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss Lieutenant." Ford glanced at Dr. Graham and gave a slight nod. "But I'm afraid we need your help."

Rebecca was sitting far away from her aunt as possible. She has her elbows leaning against her legs and her face buried in both the palms of her hands. She has no idea what to think. She didn't sign up for this. All she wanted to do was study under her aunt's work. She had no idea they would be working with monsters let alone study them. How the hell is she going to explain this to her professors about this? It's all over the news, but Monarch is covering it up. She heard shuffling of footsteps, papers being put into files and soft chatter going on in front of her. Rebecca is still process on the events that happened a couple of hours ago. A monster that can fly, innocent lives lost and being killed by this monster that's rampaging across the country. Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes, her emotions are all over the place and her headache came back. She ran her hand over her tear streaked face and let's out a shaky breath.

"Hey." Rebecca glanced up and saw it was Ford Brody. She gives him a teary small smile.

"Hi." She whispered to him, he took a seat next to her while they wait for Dr. Serizawa set up the projector. Rebecca hears her aunt whispering to Dr. Serizawa and she shook her head. She's angry with everything; all she wanted to do was to solve the Janjira nuclear power plant disaster. She wanted to find out the truth, well she found it. She never believed in monsters, they were just myths, legends, but she had no idea it's all real. Rebecca felt a hand on her shoulder and made her jump in surprise. She let out a tiny gasp and looked at Ford who expressed concern on his face.

"You okay?" She shook her head and sighed.

"Headache came back and tired is all." She glanced away from Ford and bit the bottom of her lip. She doesn't know Ford well enough, but she's sure enough that Ford won't let it go. She glanced up at the wall and saw flickering images played upon the wall of the cabin that they are staying. Rebecca sat up in her seat to get a clear view of what's playing from the projector. She glanced at Dr. Serizawa and her aunt as they attempt to explain what's going on.

"In 1954 , the first nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths, it awakened something."

"The Americans first thought it was the Russians," her aunt added. "The Russians thought it was the Americans. All those nuclear bomb tests in the 50s? Not tests…" Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"They were trying to kill it." She looked at Dr. Serizawa who pointed at the image. "Him." She looked away from Dr. Serizawa and her jaw dropped. She glanced at Ford who was as equally shocked as she was. They both looked at the projected image closely, a giant lizard scale back appeared from the sea with a row of jagged fins on top of its skin. "An ancient alpha predator,"

"Millions of years older than mankind." Her aunt said. "From a time when the Earth was ten times more radioactive than it is today. The animal and others like it consumed the radiation as a food source. But as radiation levels on the surface naturally subsided, these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans, further underground, absorbing radiation from the plant's core. The organization we work for, Monarch was established in the wake of this discovery. A multinational organization, formed in secrecy, to search for him, study him, learn everything we could." Rebecca and Ford stared at the footage. The images were blurry, but the creature's gargantuan proportions and general outline were clear. She glanced at her aunt who nervously glanced at her, but she looked back at the images in front of her. She felt Ford's hand touch her arm giving her some comfort. However, she felt angrier then comfort right now.

"We call him," Dr. Serizawa looked at Rebecca and Ford. "Gojira." She remembered the story that her aunt used to tell her when she was little. To her it was a bedtime story, but to everyone else, it was a legend of the islands. A mythical king of monsters.

"The top of a primordial ecosystem," Her aunt elaborated. "A god for all intents and purposes." Rebecca gaped at the images and a foreign word fell from her lips.

"A monster." Rebecca and Ford said together.

"Fifteen years ago, we found the fossil of another giant animal in the Philippines. Like Gojira, but this creature died long ago, killed by these…" They both looked at the close ups of the MUTO spores appeared on the wall. The same spore Rebecca saw at the Janjira nuclear power plant.

"Parasitic spores," Her aunt explained. "One dormant, but the other hatched. Catalyzed when a mining company unknowingly drilled into its tomb. The hatchling burrowed straight for the nearest source of radiation, your father's power plant in Janjira, and cocooned there. Absorbing the radioactive fuel to gestate, grow." Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. So it was the MUTO who destroyed the power plant. She glanced at Ford who was just as shocked at her. His expression has a hint of anger and grim.

"Until it hatched like a butterfly into the creature like you saw," She looked at Dr. Serizawa. "We call it a MUTO." Rebecca buried her face in the palms of her hands as a fresh new batch of tears streamed down her face.

"Wait you knew about this?" Ford looked at Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. He spared a glanced at Rebecca, but he can't blame for something she didn't know. "This the whole time?" Dr. Graham glanced away from Ford's hard gaze and Dr. Serizawa silently sighed. "Why didn't you kill it when you had the chance?"

"It was absorbing radiation from the reactors," Ford looked at Dr. Graham as she explained. "Vast doses, like a sponge. We worried killing it might have released that radiation, endangering millions."

"But you didn't realize you would be endangering billions of lives when the MUTO hatched." Rebecca pulled her face away from the palms of her hands and looked at her aunt with disbelief. "Did you ever think about it when it hatched?"

"Of course Rebecca, but we couldn't risk it. We still needed more time to study its biology." Rebecca shook her head and stood up from her seat. She heard enough. She felt Ford's hand disappear from her arm as she walked away. She couldn't handle it. This wasn't in her line of work. She opened the door only to meet by Petty Officer Thatch. She moved away from Petty Officer and down the narrow halls. She couldn't stop the tears from falling; she needed to get out of here. She needed to go home. The pain of her headache increased to the point where she can hear a ringing sound in her ear. Her vision blurred, the hall way started to spin around her and she started to feel sluggish. She felt her feet grow heavy and she grabbed the wall before she stumbled over her feet. Rebecca had no idea what's happening to her. Her headache became undeniable pain and she couldn't think straight.

_"Hunt." _Rebecca snapped her head down the hall way and saw no one was there. _"Hunt." _She gasped as she heard the whisper again and ran both her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her down, but she started to panic once more. _"Hunt." _

"Hunt what?" The whisper fell from her lips as she grows tired, her body slides to the floor and leans her head against the wall. Her shoulders sagged as she heard the voice before she fell into a deep sleep.

_"MUTO."_


End file.
